Mascara de Deseo
by Dragonborn1289
Summary: Una frustrada Avatar Korra busca alivio en brazos de alguna persona extraña que la haga liberar la tensión que siente cuando cierta atractiva mujer de ojos verdes está a su alrededor. Aunque esta vez, no será tan fácil librarse de Asami.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon, no son míos, yo sólo me limito a jugar con ellos un rato y luego, como una niña buena, los vuelvo a dejar en su lugar. No pretendo infringir sus derechos. Sólo los usaré un poco para escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Advertencia: Éste es un escrito que remarca una relación entre dos mujeres, por lo que hay una intimidad física de carácter sexual, de modo que si eso no te parece, o por algún motivo es ilegal en tu país, no lo leas.**

 **El punto arranque se encuentra en el regreso de Korra, pero debo remarcar que el brillo bruto relució en la noche de cena, cuando medio equipo Avatar se reúne después de tres años, pero los días siguen avanzando, conforme indique el texto. Sustituiremos la idea de que nuestras intérpretes se meten en líos, y llenaremos cada rincón posible de rojo frenesí. Espero sea de tu agrado. Gracias.**

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

Andar todo el día deseando a cierta recia empresaria, no era forma de vivir para un Avatar de la categoría de Korra.

Se había pasado tres largos años fuera de su radar, y cuando regreso, se dio cuenta que era inevitable apreciar cómo le fallaban los sentidos siempre que la mujer de gran porte se encontraba a su lado. Había pensado en ella. Más de lo necesario estaba claro. Es insano, poco humano, y hasta peligroso.  
Tener este deseo reprimido, le nublaba la vista, le tensaba los músculos, tanto que llegaba a doler. Todo por no tener en sus brazos a la dama de la que se había enamorado aún en la distancia.

Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que podía protegerla de cualquier peligro, arrancarle una sonrisa en cualquier momento, y hacerla sentir amada en cualquier noche. Que pertenecía a ella. Pero, era sólo una fantasía, una bélica y honorable fantasía, que había salido de control, liberada por su piel, y sustituida por un deseo insaciable de pasión.

Después de la noche que habían pasado juntas en ese restaurante tan elegante, Korra sabía que necesitaba estar un tiempo lejos de Asami. Después de su pequeña discusión sobre el Señor Sato, Korra se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho de mandar sobre la esbelta mujer. Así que no tuvo más opción que ceder.

Los últimos días habían sido fatídicos para la guerrera y su corazón. Sabía que deseaba a Asami, pero sabía que declarar sus sentimientos o hacer algo al respecto, no era lo más conveniente para su relación amistosa.

— _Una noche lejos de ella, es lo único que necesito_ —Pensó la Avatar para sí misma. — _Lo único que necesito es una noche con alguien que no conozca para acabar con esta maldita necesidad._ —Reflexionó mientras contemplaba sin mirar el enemigo hecho de madera que tenía enfrente. — _Por los espíritus, tengo que olvidarme de todo éste rollo._ —De reojo miró a su razón de desvelos, que leía plácidamente un libro al final del área de entrenamiento.

Korra aprovechaba estas oportunidades para mirar a la joven que estaba sumergida en las páginas que tenía enfrente, había sido su compañera desde hacía varios años. Contaba con ella. Lo sabía. Ya fuese como maestra instructora en manejo de satomóvil, confidente de secretos, compañera de batalla y amiga, pero nunca en la posición que ella crecidamente deseaba, amante.

— _Es tan preciosa y tan lista. ¿Por qué pierde el tiempo mirando entrenar a una estúpida como yo? Le convengo tanto como un pato-tortuga._ Soltó un profundo suspiro, retiro sus guantes de entrenamiento y contemplo el cayente atardecer nocturno, con la esperanza de poder dormir esta noche.

Con una falsa excusa, se disculpó hacia la heredera, diciendo que estaba agotada y se iría a descansar a su habitación en el templo del aire. Dejando atrás unos ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas, tristes y confundidos.

Había pasado muchas noches despierta pensando en Asami y en lo maravilloso que sería tener una relación más intensa con ella. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que no podía ser.

— _Somos demasiado diferentes._ —Una sonrisa triste llena de melancolía brotaba de sus labios. — _He hecho demasiadas cosas en el pasado y mi vida es demasiado complicada para merecerme a alguien con un alma como la de Asami. Necesito hacer algo nuevo: ir a un bar, beber cerveza y acostarme con algún desconocido. Cuantas menos ataduras, mejor para mí._ —Se convenció en el pensamiento, Korra con triste certeza supo que mañana iría a Ciudad Republica... sin Asami. Tragó saliva audiblemente y se desplomó en su cama, a la espera de que saliera el sol.

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

La mañana llegó con el sol levantándose en lo alto, Korra fue las primera en despertarse en todo el templo, cosa de extrañar. Fue a donde los acólitos del templo preparaban los alimentos para el desayuno. Se encontró con Pema, quien fue la primera en sospechar de la inusual y mañanera actitud del Avatar.

—Buenos días Korra ¿Qué haces tan temprano? —Cuestiono la madre de cuatro, sin querer darle impresión a la pregunta, sabía que algo raro pasaba con la maestra agua desde que llegó.

—Buenos días Pema. —Realizó una pequeña reverencia. —Tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver, una importante misión, y he querido dejarlo zanjado desde temprano. —Mintió algo nerviosa, esperando no ser descubierta por la profesional señora, ama y detectora de mentiras por naturaleza.

—¡Oh ya veo! —Sintió su nerviosismo cual depredador a su presa. —En ese caso, iré a despertar a Asami, para que te acompañe en tu importante misión. —La esposa del viejo Tenzin era tremenda, por experiencia, e intuición de matrona, ella sabía lo que consternaba al Avatar, sus miedos. Constantemente trataba de influir a Korra a que diera paso con la empresaria, con tenues insinuaciones, proponía que hacían linda pareja, o que deberían salir más seguido juntas, incluso que ambas tendrían hermosos hijos juntas, claramente la ojiazul interpretaba esto como burlas hacia su persona.

—¡NO! —Alegó demasiado perturbada. —¡Mejor voy yo a informarle de la situación! ¡Gracias! —Y salió apresurada del lugar. Su nerviosismo a este punto era demasiado tangible. Algo ocultaba, pensó la mujer de edad mayor.

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

Se inclinó sobre Asami y le susurró que se despertara. La mujer de cabellera negra dio un manotazo a Korra como si fuera un insecto que estuviera invadiendo su dormitorio privado y la golpeó en la nariz.

— _¡Auuuu!_ —Gruñó Korra.

Aterrorizada por el gruñido del insecto, Asami se incorporó de golpe y miró a su alrededor medio atontada para ver al gran bicho en cuestión.

—¿Korra? —Dijo Asami, aun algo adormilada. —¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, pues Korra se encontraba contemplando el techo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—Estoy obligando a la sangre a que vuelva a mi cabeza. Me has dado un buen golpe.

Asami se puso muy colorada.

—¡Oh, por todos los espíritus, Korra, cuánto lo siento! ¡Creía que eras un bicho! —Dijo la bella mujer incorporándose de su cama para posarse a lado de la morena.

—Genial... Asami, gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor. —Refunfuñó el Avatar mientras se sujetaba el tabique nasal.

—No, en serio, lo siento. Lo estás haciendo mal, vamos, deja que te vea. —Asami se acercó a Korra sin abrocharse la camisa de dormir, lo cual dejaba sus pechos visibles a los penetrantes ojos azules, que estaban clavados y muy redondos.

Tosiendo y atragantándose con el mismísimo aire que respiraba, intentó apartarse de la empresaria.

—¡No, ya está! No te preocupes. Sé que no lo has hecho a propósito. Estoy bien, créeme. —Intentó alejarla con el pensamiento.

—Bueno, si estás segura. —Dijo algo triste al perder la oportunidad de acariciar el rostro de la testaruda Avatar.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo necesito echarme agua fría en la cara. — _Y en mi ropa interior._ —Ahora mismo vuelvo. —Dijo Korra, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al baño que estaba en la habitación.

Se agacho delante del lavamanos, mojó el trapo que estaba de lado y se lo puso en la nariz.

—Ah, mucho mejor. —Suspiró la guerrera de la tribu agua.

A su espalda se escuchó un sonido de una manija en rotación, después agua cayendo. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta para llegar a distinguir delante de ella la sensual espalda desnuda Asami entrando en la regadera.

—Ya lo creo Korra. —Sonrió, cerrando la transparente cortina colgada, empezando a lavarse el cuerpo.

—¡Asami! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —Dijo Korra, más alto de lo que esperaba.

—Mmm, me estoy bañando ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

—Bueno ¿¡Y tienes que hacerlo desnuda!? ¿¡En éste baño!? —Korra se dio un golpe mental por comportarse como un colegial patético que no quería pasar a la pizarra.

—Korra, la gente tiende a bañarse desnuda. Así es más fácil lavarse. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? —Preguntó Asami, asomando la cabeza por la cortina. —Pareces un poco nerviosa.

— _Eso no describe ni por asomo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo._ —Pensó la frustrada mujer que ahora podía ver la forma de los blancos y tangibles pechos de la ojiverde a través de la delgada cortina. —Es sólo que podría verte cualquiera. —Korra intentó disimular su estúpida respuesta llena de pánico, con otra afirmación igualmente estúpida.

—Mi heroína. —Sonrió Asami, volviendo a su tarea de lavar su cuerpo. —No te preocupes, te recuerdo que estamos en mi habitación, del templo aire, no en un lugar público donde puedan verme ¿Segura de que estas bien?

—Si, si... de las mil maravillas. —Y salió de la sección de baño.

Ya no había más hemorragia nasal, Asami ya estaba vestida. Todo iba bien en el mundo, hasta que recordó que tenía que explicarle a la bella y fuerte ingeniera que saldría de "Misión secreta" sin ella. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero tenía que embriagarse con el cuerpo de alguien más pensando en ella, sino, se perdería para siempre.

Continuara...

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

Espero te guste, es una historia no muy larga, de momento algo graciosa, pero más delante subiré de volumen unas cuantas rayas, terminaré pronto.  
He decidido subirla en partes, para leer que les parece.  
Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon, no son míos, yo sólo me limito a jugar con ellos un rato y luego, como una niña buena, los vuelvo a dejar en su lugar. No pretendo infringir sus derechos. Sólo los usaré un poco para escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Advertencia: Éste es un escrito que remarca una relación entre dos mujeres, por lo que hay una intimidad física de carácter sexual, de modo que si eso no te parece, o por algún motivo es ilegal en tu país, no lo leas.**

 **Espero disfrutes éste texto tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.  
**

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Vociferó Asami audiblemente.

—Asami, escucha, por favor. Será sólo por el día de hoy, te lo prometo. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que quisiera solucionar sola. —Mintió el Avatar.

—¿Y por qué no puedo ir contigo? Detesto que te expongas tu sola Korra, lo sabes. Creía que ya lo habíamos dejado claro. Mako y Bolin están ocupados con sus tareas, así que me corresponde a mí ser tu acompañante de misiones, siempre. —Dijo Asami, desilusionada ante la noticia que estaba recibiendo.

—Por favor, no te pongas así, Asami. Me reuniré aquí contigo mañana por la mañana. Ni siquiera me echarás de menos. — Sonrío con poca credibilidad, intentando razonar con la furiosa empresaria.

Asami, con los brazos cruzados, puso los ojos en blanco. Echaría de menos a Korra aunque sólo se fuera una hora. Lo que deseaba era que la morena fuera franca con ella. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, tenía ligeras sospechas de que podría ser, pero no estaba segura. ¿Acaso el Avatar quería alejarse para pasar una noche de diversión, sin ella? Tal vez, ¿Beber cerveza y acostarse con alguien desconocido? No, Korra no haría eso ¿O sí?

Asami tenía la ilusión de que algún día, Korra la viera como a la mujer que era. Una mujer que estaba totalmente enamorada de ella y que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

—Está bien. Ve a tu tonta "Misión Secreta". Con suerte, nos veremos mañana. —Dijo la pelinegra, exasperada.

—Asami, por favor, no te enfades así. —Korra, al ver el enfado de Asami, no pudo evitar acariciar su tersa mejilla con los nudillos, tratando tiernamente de hacerla sentir mejor.

La ingeniera deseaba alentar con todo su ser esa caricia, pero sabía que no sería bien recibida. Así que retrocedió y a secas contestó:

—Estoy bien, Korra. Tú haz lo que necesites hacer, y luego vuelve conmigo. Aquí estaré yo esperándote como siempre, no te preocupes. —Asami intentó evitar el tono sarcástico sin éxito. _Siempre estoy aquí._ Quería gritar, pero su cara siguió tranquila e hizo lo que ya había hecho en el pasado, se despidió de Korra con un abrazo y deseándole buena suerte en el viaje.

Korra esperó por la siguiente ronda de gritos pesados por parte de la alta mujer, pero esto no se produjo. Se limitó a devolverle el abrazo a Asami y la miró con curiosidad. Haciéndose la desentendida, se marchó en busca de su tan urgido consuelo carnal.

Asami despidió a su guerrera agitando la mano cuando se montó en Naga y desapareció de su vista, en dirección al embarcadero que se sale hacia Ciudad Republica. Se sentó en una banca del amplio espacio del templo aire, recogió una ramita del suelo y se puso a dibujar en la tierra.

En ese momento, una presencia familiar se sienta a su lado comentando:

—Vaya, haz dejado que se te escape, pensé que no lo permitirías. —Comento algo desairada la pacífica mujer, quien posó su mirar en el horizonte.

—Pema, yo… Quiero decir… Ella… Está en una trabajando duro para hacer este mundo un lugar mejor, yo no debería de interferir en contra de sus deseos. —Se podía mirar a leguas la gran decepción de la ingeniera.

—¡Oh! Vamos Asami, no te creerás ese cuento de "Misión Secreta" ¿O sí? —Dijo la mujer mayor imitando el rostro de fastidio que era común ver en el Avatar. —Sabes, por más espiritual que sea, no deja de ser un humano, con necesidades, y después de trabajar tanto, y tan duro… Tú sabes, el cuerpo lo pide. Yo considero que el Avatar quiere pasarse una noche algo atrevida.

—¿¡Que!? ¿De que estas hablando Pema? —Las palabras de Pema sacaron de quicio a Asami, fingiéndose la desentendida. Ya tenía sus dudas, pero no estaba segura, y este rayo de sensatez caído de la experimentada mujer, le abrió los ojos de par en par, haciéndole saber que pensaba en lo correcto.

—Hehehe, sé que me has comprendido chica. Y más vale que llegues primero, antes que otra persona te quite por una noche lo que debe ser tuyo desde hace tiempo. —Dicho esto, se pone de pie y se marcha con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, tratando de ocultar su propio sonrojo ante el gran atrevimiento que acaba de cometer, pero ella, más que nadie, se encontraba totalmente exasperada por la indecisión de las dos chicas al no querer avanzar en la relación. _Alguien tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y tuve que ser yo._

Asami no entraba en razón, con toda su inteligencia y conocimientos, no podía creérselo, Pema le acababa de golpear con la realidad en el rostro, y la realidad siempre es dura. Ya no había razones para ocultarlo, tenía que arriesgarse, y ésta noche, sería se noche.  
Su mente clamaba por una forma de llegar a Korra y hacerle ver que estaban hechas la una para la otra. Hizo unos cuantos trazos distraídos con el pequeño tronco, se quedó mirando el dibujo y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 _Ya sé cómo llegar a ella. Le voy a ganar la mano._ Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo, se dirigió a su habitación y recogió las cosas que necesitaba para salir del templo. Preparó su mochila y salió en búsqueda de Korra. _Es la primera y última vez que vas a buscar consuelo con alguien que no sea yo._

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

Korra llegó a Ciudad Republica justo al atardecer, para dirigirse a Metropolis, terreno conocido por sus extravagancias y diversiones nocturnas. Desmontó de Naga y se dispuso a examinar algún establecimiento el cual lo tuviera todo. Caminó hacia el primer lugar que le llamó la atención de la gran zona fiestera, una construcción llamada "Luna Dorada", al parecer era bastante vistoso y concurrido, además de que también contaba con un extenso bar y habitaciones para pasarla noche, que era su principal necesidad. Un lugar perfecto para su travesura. Sólo faltaba una cosa por atender, la estancia de su lanuda amiga Naga. Así que fue directamente al estacionamiento, en búsqueda de posada para dejarla descansar. Fue recibida por un atento muchacho.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en... ? ¡Por los espíritus! ¡Eres el Avatar! —Canturreó el chico.

Korra miró al entusiasmado joven y sonrió.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Crees tener sitio libre para mi peluda amiga? Está muy cansada y le vendría bien un poco de agua fresca. —Sonrió de nuevo, alagada por el reconocimiento, éstas cosas aun le subían los humos.

El muchacho le regalo una gran sonrisa y replicó:

—Claro, Avatar. Siempre hay sitio para Naga. Es muy bonita. —Sonrió y se sonrojó.

—Sabes cómo se llama, ¿Eh? —Inquirió la maestra de los elementos.

—¡Oh, sí! He leído en los periódicos muchas historias sobre ti y Naga. Pero creía que viajabas con el Equipo Avatar. En especial con la dueña de Industrias Futuro ¿Qué paso con la señorita Sato?

—Esta noche está atendiendo otros asuntos. Estoy sola. —Hizo una pausa para sonreír al joven que la miraba fijamente. —¿Crees que en éste lugar puedo encontrar una habitación para pasar la noche?

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que soy un joven de gran influencia aquí, casi te puedo garantizar que ésta noche tendrás habitación, y te la podrás pasar de maravilla en nuestro nuevo bar, claro, sólo si buscas diversión. A nuestro gerente le va a encantar tenerte con nosotros. —Dijo muy emocionado.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? —Preguntó Korra.

—Ayko. Mi nombre es Ayko. —Contestó el chico entusiasta.

—Bien pues Ayko, por favor, dile al gerente que llegaré en cuanto sepa que Naga está acomodada para la noche, ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo Korra.

—A ver qué te parece, sí yo me ocupo de Naga y tú vas al establecimiento y te instalas. Te seguiré enseguida. —Le aseguró Ayko.

—Está bien. —Korra acarició la cabeza de Naga. —De acuerdo, chica, quedas en buenas manos. Te veré a primera hora en la mañana. — _Cuando vuelva arrastrándome a Asami._ Naga resopló y sacudió la cabeza con fervor, con un tangible desapruebo en su reacción.

Korra se quedó mirando mientras Ayko llevaba dentro a su amiga y en cuanto desaparecieron, se dirigió al establecimiento.

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

Atisbando desde la obscura esquina, Asami vio a Korra caminando hacia el establecimiento y sonrió con aire perverso.

—Nos veremos más tarde, Avatar Korra. —Dijo con malicia.

La dueña de Industrias Futuro había convenció a Kai y a Jinora de que tenía que estar urgentemente en una de sus plantas mecánicas, necesitaba transporte rápido, así que la llevaron en uno de los bisontes voladores del templo aire, una en el taller, se despidió de ambos chicos, fue por el Satomóvil más veloz, y emprendió la búsqueda del Avatar, quien fue muy fácil identificar, debido a su peculiar medio de transporte.

Ayko salió del estacionamiento, vio a Asami y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Lo he hecho bien? —Preguntó el chico.

Asami le lanzó un par de monedas y sonrió.

—¡Lo has hecho genial, Ayko! Veamos, le has dicho al gerente que iba a llegar ¿Verdad? Y sabe que debe mantener en secreto mis planes para Korra, ¿Cierto? —Reafirmó Asami.

—Sí, le he dicho que tenías algo especial preparado para el Avatar. Y sabe que no debe decirle que estás aquí. ¿Es que es su cumpleaños o algo así? —Cuestionó el joven.

—Yo no diría que es un día de nacimiento, pero sí que es una especie de comienzo. —Dijo Asami, regalándole a Ayko una amplia sonrisa.

El muchacho parecía confuso, pero no le hizo preguntas a la joven mujer. Le dijo cómo entrar por la parte de atrás y juró guardar el secreto. Ella le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y mientras él se llevaba la mano a la cara aún caliente y ruborizada, Asami salió corriendo hacia la entrada trasera para comenzar su noche de diversión con el Avatar Korra.

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

—¿En qué habitación la has puesto, Mahkah? —Preguntó Asami al gerente del establecimiento.

—Está arriba al final del pasillo a la derecha. Es la última habitación. No tiene pérdida. —Explicó el hombre fascinado con la belleza de la industrialista.

Asami portaba un corto vestido color rojizo con detalles negros, sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta el alto cuello y bajaba hasta posarse a la mitad de sus fuertes piernas, le ceñía el cuerpo a la perfección dejando embriagado a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar su torneada cintura y bien proporcionadas caderas. El estampado formaba unas hermosas flores en tonalidades doradas ubicadas sólo en la parte baja del vestido, mientras que en la parte superior, a mediación, se encontraba un recorte en forma de ovalo alargado, que dejaba ver la parte central de sus pechos, pudiendo arrebatar el aliento hasta del más estoico hombre. Sus zapatos altos, estaban formados por tiras de cuero que se enrollaban a lo largo de sus gentiles pantorrillas, haciendo lucir sus agraciadas piernas.  
Llevaba una capa en los hombros que caía hasta el suelo, negra por el exterior, y roja por el interior.  
Tenía el cabello recogido de lado, con un tocado de lado izquierdo de color dorado. Los labios de Asami estaban pintados con un espeso labial rojo, llevaba los ojos matizados de un obscuro abismal, que hacia resaltar más su belleza e intensificaba el sensualismo de su mirar.

Y como toque final para su enigmático atuendo. Una máscara. Que le cubría desde la frente hasta justo encima de sus intensos labios rojos, hecha de encaje negro, asimétrica, que remarcaba unas formas impetuosas a su rededor, simulando ligeros y delgados tallos de tela enrollados de manera elegante.

Haciéndole perder la cordura a cualquier hombre o mujer que se le pusiera enfrente, y segura de sí misma dijo:

—Gracias, Mahkah. Te agradezco muchísimo que hagas esto por Korra y por mí. Ella necesita una buena noche divertida de relajación y por los todos los espíritus que se la voy a dar. —Dijo Asami con una pícara sonrisa danzando en sus hambrientos labios. _Oh, sí, vaya si se la voy a dar._

La ingeniera se fue muy contenta a la cocina donde Mahkah le había dado el cuarto trasero para esconderse. Esta noche iba a ser memorable para las dos.

Con astucia repasó su plan y su bello rostro se iluminó.

—Korra, esta noche vas a conocer a la mujer de tus sueños. Y yo haré realidad todos los míos. —Se dijo a sí misma, poniéndose de frente al pequeño espejo de la pared. Se miró unos momentos y trató de arrancarse de la mente la sensación de duda que bailaba frente a ella.

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

Agradecimiento especiales a las personas que han dado ocupado mi escrito en su historial de Favorites Gracias por dejar tu comentario, te prometo que continuare lo más pronto posible para satisfacer tu hambre de lectura. Que tengas un buen día. Saludos.  
 **DjPuMa13g** ; Como siempre, un placer leer tus Reviews, casi hasta puedo escuchar la voz del locutor de LoK al inicio de cada capítulo. El texto ya está dejando de lado las tonalidades graciosas para ponerse algo más serio, las apuestas están en ruedo y el viento parece resoplar a nuestro favor. Me alegra que te guste este texto también. Que estés bien, mis mejores deseos. Saludos.  
 **Rarie-Roo 07** ; Muchas gracias por tu iosfbaijnd comentario, espero que esta segunda parte te guste tanto como la primera, a mi forma de ver, es algo más lento, pero así tiene que ser para llegar a un buen final. Buena vibra. Saludos.

Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero haya llenado tus expectativas, deja tus comentarios en la caja de Reviews, ya que tienen el poder de hacer cambiar el rumbo de la historia o condimentarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon, no son míos, yo sólo me limito a jugar con ellos un rato y luego, como una niña buena, los vuelvo a dejar en su lugar. No pretendo infringir sus derechos. Sólo los usaré un poco para escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Advertencia:** **Éste es un escrito que remarca una relación entre dos mujeres, por lo que hay una intimidad física de carácter sexual, de modo que si eso no te parece, o por algún motivo es ilegal en tu país, no lo leas.**

 **Mi gratitud enorme a todas las personas que disfrutan el hábito de leer y siguen mi humilde labor, alentándome a continuar con esta increíble pasión que acabo de descubrir en mí por la escritura, espero que degusten el texto, y embriaguen su insaciable hambre de lectura. Gracias.**

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

Asami salió furtivamente de la habitación donde se encontraba escondida, sin actual intensión de ejecutar su astuto y malicioso plan, sólo quería echar un breve vistazo al interior del establecimiento y así poder aclarar levemente el panorama.  
Localizó a Korra sentada en la barra central del distinguido lugar, dándole la espalda. Era bastante fácil de reconocer, debido a su fuerte dorso y colores distintivos de la nación del agua. Tenía un par tarros vacíos en la mesa. Lo que más cabe resaltar, fue lo que sus verdosos ojos llegaron a ver. Hacía que le hirviera la sangre desde el corazón hasta lo más profundo de su médula, rasgando cada vena que tocaba.

Korra había estado bebiendo sin parar desde que había llegado y parecía observar la sala en busca de acompañante para la velada. Nadie se resistiría a intentar pasar aunque fuese una noche con el Avatar. Así que claramente, las propuestas, no tardaban es aparecer. Muchos habían sido gentilmente rechazados por la morena, excusándose con que esperaba a alguien especial.

Lo que impactó a Asami, fue la distinguida figura de una mujer, recargada con los codos en la barra, dándole el frente a la disfrazada ingeniera con su perfil girando a la derecha prestando suma atención a cada palabra del Avatar. Rubia, alta, esbelta, con un rostro de tez clara, más agraciado de lo que Asami jamás llegaría a reconocer, y para colmo, al parecer con buen tema de conversación, ya que tenía demasiado entretenida a Korra. _Maldición Korra, no creo que ella pueda... hacerte sentir lo que yo haría..._  
Cerró los ojos, y apretó sus puños, esperando un movimiento inteligente del Avatar.

La mujer de cabellos dorados en cuestión, llevaba una playera de color blanco, holgada, que le llegaba arriba de la cintura, con letras remarcadas en negro portaba la leyenda "Love Me", y para rematar el ofrecido atuendo, unos pantalones de cuero negros, demasiado apretados para los refinados estándares de la ahora descontrolada industrialista.  
Le estaba tocando el marcado brazo de manera muy indecorosa, con poca sutileza y descaro a la dueña de sus desvelos. Cada vez se acercaba más, sus movimientos se dirigían peligrosamente al cuello de Korra. Tonos rojos de alerta llameaban por todo el ser y cada poro de Asami. _Venir aquí a torturarte así, fue una pésima y estúpida idea Asami._ Bajó la mirada, por incontables minutos.

—¡Es que no lo puedo creer! —Escuchó Asami. Una exasperada voz pasaba por su lado.

—Vamos, tranquila Sihu. Estas cosas pasan. —Le respondieron a la sulfurada voz.

—¡Pero soy una artista de Pelis! —Bufó la rubia supuestamente llamadas Sihu.

—Sí. Y ella es el Avatar. ¿Qué esperabas? Sus modelos deben ser muy altos. Ahora vámonos de aquí.

—Pero la escuche decir, "No te pareces a ella" ¿Qué quiso decir? Mírame... Soy... Como se...—Se escuchó decir en la lejanía.

 _"_ _No te pareces a ella"_ Esas palabras resonaron fuerte en la cabeza de la bella piloto. Asami levanto la mirada, y ahí estaba de nuevo. Su desolada heroína. Su solitaria perdición. Quien pedía un tarro más de ese claro brebaje, para seguir nublando su realidad. Tal vez para borrarse la imagen los ojos que en realidad anhelaba contemplar, para eliminar los rastros mentales de los labios que deseaba alcanzar, para arrancar esa frustración y necesidad de estar en los brazos a los que debía pertenecer.

Asami supo que tenía que actuar pronto. Era su oportunidad. Pero retrocedió rápidamente cuando los ojos azules de Korra casi se encontraron con los suyos. Se le aceleró el corazón al pensar que pudiera descubrirla. Volvió corriendo al almacén y se miró de nuevo. _Cobarde. No lo harás._

—Señorita Sato... No estará retractándose ahora ¿O sí? —La voz de Ayko la sacó de la casilla donde su cerebro la encerraba.

—Yo... Ayko...

—Vamos señorita. El plan marchó a la perfección desde que llamó a la cabina para contemplar su plan de sorpresa con Mahkah. Pudimos llamar la atención del Avatar, la tenemos aquí, conseguimos su atuendo perfecto, que en realidad le hace lucir de locura y ella acaba de rechazar a la señorita Sihu, eso nunca había pasado en la historia de éste establecimiento. Estoy seguro que espera por usted. —Dijo el muchacho sonrojándose levemente.

—Gracias Ayko. Eres muy amable. —Respondió la mujer con una tierna sonrisa al muchacho. —Pero...

—Sabe que yo no la obligaría a hacer algo que usted no quiere, pero, señorita Asami, usted se lo merece, diviértase, y haga que el Avatar se arrepienta de haberse escapado a escondidas sin usted. Desde que abrió el lugar, aquí la apreciamos mucho, lo sabe, y queremos verla feliz. —Sin decir más, el chico salió corriendo por el pasillo, tal vez alterado por el atrevimiento de sus posteriores palabras dirigidas a la poco reconocida dueña de "Luna Dorada".

Asami se posiciono frente al espejo y suspiro notablemente.

—Puedes hacerlo. Necesitas hacerlo. Vas a hacerlo. —Le dijo a su reflejo como una especie de confirmación personal. Recuperó las agallas. Mahkah se presentó frente a ella, sin decir nada, sólo le ofreció una fuerte bebida en un pequeño vaso, sin dudar, lo bebió, dió las gracias, se secó la boca con el brazo y respiró hondo para calmarse. —Empieza el espectáculo.

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

—Disculpa, no he podido evitar verte desde allí. ¿Estás sola esta noche?

Korra sintió las palabras en la nuca.

—Bueno, la verdad, espero a alg... —Korra giró su silla para mirar a la persona que tenía a su espalda, paso saliva con dificultad, atragantándose, queriendo apaciguar la sensación de sequedad que se había formado rápidamente en su boca al fulminar con la mirada a la deslumbrante mujer. —¿Has venido a... ofrecerme... compañía?

—Sí... así es. ¿Quieres una copa? ¿O ya has tenido suficiente? —Dijo Asami con el tono de voz más grave y rasposo posible, también surgió un valor que seguro provino de la fuerte bebida.

—Ya he bebido bastante, pero para nada lo suficiente. Por favor, ¿Quieres acompañarme? —Dijo Korra al tiempo que se bebía el resto de la cerveza.

—Me encantaría acompañarte, pero preferiría un ambiente distinto. ¿Tienes una habitación aquí? —Cuestionó Asami, sabía que no podía perder demasiado tiempo en pláticas tribales, debido a que era posible que la intuitiva Avatar descubriera su verdadera identidad. Era muy riesgoso incluso mirarla directamente a los azules ojos, por lo cual mantuvo una mirada siempre fija en un punto que no fuera el moreno rostro.

—Por supuesto. Tengo influencias aquí. —Trato de impresionar Korra al tiempo que sonreía. —¿Debo suponer, que prefieres ese ambiente?

—Ya lo creo que eres influyente aquí. —Rodó los ojos la ingeniera. —Y sí. Ahora mismo prefiero ese ambiente. —Afirmo tajantemente. — _Por lo menos no se da cuenta de quién soy._ —Lo cual de cierta manera hacia que Asami se decepcionara, ya que solía pensar que las almas gemelas siempre se reconocían y encontraban bajo cualquier situación.

—De acuerdo. Vamos. Pero primero quiero advertirte de mis condiciones. —Dijo Korra, reclinándose hacia el cuerpo que tenía a lado. Susurrando en su oído. —Podría matarte antes de que te diera tiempo a parpadear por la sorpresa, así que no intentes ninguna estupidez.

Asami tragó saliva con fuerza y manifestó su acuerdo. Para relajar un poco la situación, alzo su mando derecha para rozar la mejilla de Korra, con mucha delicadeza, un gesto sutil que esperara enviara el mensaje de que no pretendía lastimarla en lo más mínimo.

—La verdad es que matar no es lo mío, así que no te preocupes.

—Bueno, pues sí que es lo mío, y siempre me preocupo, es por eso que sigo viva. —Declaró el Avatar con franqueza. Se apresuró a llevarse el último trago de su tarro a los labios, bebiendo hasta que se le pasó el dolor de vientre. ¿Cómo era posible que la suave caricia de una desconocida mujer, ese tacto tan poco pretencioso, podía convertirla en una idiota temblorosa? ¿Cómo podía esa suavidad domesticar aquello que otras manos, más fuertes, no habían podido? —Y en segundo lugar... no me interesa cual sea tu nombre, así que no quiero saberlo. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido. ¿Algo más? —Asami volvía a sentir que perdía el valor.

—Sólo por ésta noche, te llamaras Asami. —Dijo Korra sin mirarla. —Y no hay más que hablar. —Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Continuará...

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

Bien hasta aquí llega el cuento de hoy. Sé que es algo corto, y admito que me considero una persona malvada al dejarlo así apropósito. Por otro lado, sé que tú, lector, serías incapaz de pensar eso de mí. Actualizo casi diario (fin de semana no vale), así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Retomo este espacio para volver a agradecer a las personas que siguen el texto y me dejan sus lindos comentarios de agrado.

 **Ruha** ; Oe pero que Rikashu lo que tú dice xD hahahaha. Sobre lo de Korra, pues descubrí que le pega mucho ese rol de chica tímida que sangra por la nariz al ver un par de teteras calientes haahaha. Pero sólo la altero por un momento, para que se tenga algo de apego con el personaje, después la vuelvo a su estado original. Gracias por comentar. Que tengas un brillante día.  
 **Dama07** ; Bien, aquí tienes servida tu porción del día, espero llene tus expectativas hasta reventar. Te deseo una excelente tarde. Saludos.  
 **DjPuMa13g** ; Vuelve a pasar lo mismo, las he mantenido algo distantes, es solo para aumentar la tensión, y no hablo de los personajes hehehe. Te prometo que el próximo cap. Vendrá lo bueno. Buena vibra en tu semana. Saludos.  
 **Kallenzn** ; Siempre me ha gustado ver a Asami como la celosa de la relación, sería divertido invertir los papeles. Tal vez me invente una historia sobre eso. Gracias por tu opinión, que tengas una gran jornada. Saludos.  
 **KSoldier5** ; Hola, gracias por dejar tu mensaje, espero que este capítulo te deje mejor que nada mal. Ya casi es viernes. Saludos.  
 **Rarie-Roo 07** ; Pues creo que te dejaré un poco colgada aún, lo siento. Mis mejores deseos. Saludos.  
 **Marydekuga** ; Ahahahaha, sin duda, el tuyo ha sido el comentario más gracioso, que jamás he leído en la historia del Kerrikasami. Espero te agrade este pedacito de lectura. Que tengas un Sabroasamibroso día. Saludos.  
 **Guest** ; Espero que te agrade la continuación. Diviertete mucho. Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a Nickelodeon, no son míos, yo sólo me limito a jugar con ellos un rato y luego, como una niña buena, los vuelvo a dejar en su lugar. No pretendo infringir sus derechos. Sólo los usaré un poco para escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Advertencia:** **Éste es un escrito que remarca una relación entre dos mujeres, por lo que hay una intimidad física de carácter sexual, de modo que si eso no te parece, o por algún motivo es ilegal en tu país, no lo leas, o puedo asegurarte que los azules ojos de Korra te seguirán y cazaran por el resto de tus días.**

 **Hoy es martes, 4:00am, desde ayer lunes que he querido actualizar y la página no me abría, pero ahora ya lo hace, así que, espero disfrutes el texto, y deja flotar tu imaginación recreando las situaciones del escrito en tu mente, eso hace que establezcas más recepción en cada poro de tu piel y sientas la lectura. Date el gusto de atreverte a algo nuevo cada día. Disfruta y fomenta la lectura.**

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

Asami se quedó boquiabierta y la sonrisa estampada en sus labios marcaba su valor, había sido multiplicado por diez después de escuchar la última frase de la morena.

Korra se detuvo en las escaleras, pues se dio cuenta que su acompañante para la velada no la había seguido. Korra se volvió para mirar a la desconocida y se sintió desfallecer. En parte por la cerveza y en parte por la despampanante criatura que tenía delante. Era la primera vez que la veía completamente, desde arriba hasta abajo. Se tragó su reacción audiblemente y señaló las escaleras diciendo:

—¿Vienes? ¿O me vas a hacer esperar toda la noche? Verás yo, detesto esperar. —Se burló provocativamente desde el otro lado de la sala.

Los clientes del lugar habían dejado de hablar para observar la interacción entre las dos mujeres. Observaron fascinados cuando la alta mujer, derrochando seducción en cada paso, fue directamente a lado del Avatar y posó su mano sobre la de ella, casi como en un reclamo de victoria. Las dos subieron las escaleras en silencio, Korra se limitaba a mirar de reojo a su hermosa acompañante de la velada.

—Eres bellísima. —Dijo Korra, mirando con desvergüenza de arriba abajo a la mujer que tenía al lado.

Para cualquier otra persona, habría parecido misteriosa o enigmática. Para Korra, era justo el antídoto que le hacía falta. Alguien quien no quería ser conocido ni recordado, le sentaba de maravilla. Y al parecer endemoniadamente hermosa. _Si no fuese por esa mascara, podría admirar su belleza total._

—Vaya, gracias. —Respondió Asami intentando no sonrojarse con todas sus fuerzas. —Sin embargo, tú ya has establecido tus reglas y yo también tengo las mías. —Korra alzó una ceja y su labio inferior se torció como reprochable respuesta. —Yo no me quito la máscara y tú no me tocas. —Declaró y esperó a que Korra respondiera.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres que te toque? —Preguntó Korra con tono engreído, los ojos azules bien abiertos, echando la cabeza a un lado. _Maldición_. _Me la ha puesto difícil señorita, me ha ganado el juego_.

 _¡Espíritus, claro que quiero!_ —Pensó la mecánica.

—No. Me gusta... mandar. No sé si me entiendes. —Asami tragó y esperó no haber exagerado sus condiciones.

—Trato hecho. Por mal que me parezca la idea, la respetaré. No te tocaré. —Aceptó la morena. Le quedaban pocas opciones en realidad. —¿Vamos? —Korra señaló con un gesto la puerta que llevaba a su habitación.

—Sí, gracias —Dijo Asami, pasando junto a Korra quien, caballerosamente, abrió la puerta por ella.

El Avatar aspiró con fuerza, inhalando la fragancia de su acompañante nocturna cuando pasó a su lado. Sintió la cabeza embriagada por su aroma. Sabía que iba a ser una noche extraordinaria.

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

La dama de cabellera negra examinó la habitación y le sorprendió gratamente al ver que Korra le ofreciera una copa de vino tinto. _Siempre ha sabido cómo atender a las personas con amabilidad._ Aceptó la bebida y se sentó una silla que se encontraba a lado de un mueble de madera, para guardar ropa, justo debajo de la ventana, por donde agradablemente, se podían observar las tintineantes estrellas.

—Dime, ¿haces esto a menudo? —Preguntó Asami roncamente, con un toque de molestia en su tono.

—¿Que si hago qué? —Le siguió Korra el juego.

—Coquetear y traer a completas desconocidas a tu habitación. —Contestó.

—No, no lo he hecho jamás. —Fue su franca respuesta. —Dependiendo de esta noche, decidiré si fue buena idea hacerlo y volver a intentar.

—¿Por qué no te estableces con alguien? Seguro que con tu título de Avatar y siendo una persona tan atractiva, no te tiene que costar mucho encontrar a alguien especial.

Korra cruzó la habitación y ofreció su mano derecha a Asami, quien miró fijamente a los ojos de penetrante zafiro y se levantó haciendo contacto con su mano, siguiendo su enmudecida orden.

—Ven aquí, y ya basta de charla.

Sin importarle que pensara su acompañante, Korra apuró lo que le quedaba de vino en su copa para después lanzarla a la distancia, haciendo que se estrellara en alguna parte alejada de la habitación, con un firme gesto pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de la desconocida para adherirla a su cuerpo, mientras que su otra mano, subía por el terso y blanco brazo de la misteriosa mujer, para posarse en el fino y tierno cuello.

La atrajo a su cuerpo con un movimiento necesitado de unión para plantarle un profundo y descarnado beso.  
Sus labios se encontraron con brusquedad y las lenguas no tardaron en luchar por el dominio, los ahogados suspiros inundaban la estancia, manos subían y bajaban en un arrancado frenesí. Asami no pudo controlar el gemido apasionado que se escapó desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Provocando que el apetito de Korra creciera ferozmente, besando y mordisqueando la piel que se le topara en frente, bebiendo de sus labios y saboreando todo el dulzor que la belleza ojiverde ofrecía.

Lentamente, se separaron, y Korra miro a Asami directamente a los ojos con una anhelante lujuria que jamás había sido perpetrada con anterioridad.

—Sabes muy dulce. Me pregunto si el resto de ti sabe igual de bien.

—Eso es algo que seguirá siendo un misterio para ti, ya que tan pronto, haz roto mis reglas. —Dijo Asami con aire engreído, señalando con la mirada las culpables manos de Korra sobre su cintura.

—Pero… Vamos… No era enserio, ¿O sí? —Dijo la mujer de tez morena alejando las manos lo más ágil posible, como si eso fuese a reducir su sanción.

—Claro que va enserio, y no pongas esa cara, que eso no te va a quitar el castigo. —Decía al momento que caminaba hacia la ventana y atraía la silla al borde de los pies de la cama. —Vas a la silla del castigo, joven Avatar Korra.

Los ojos azules brillaron nuevamente. Haciendo que su pecho se hinchara, dedujo que éste sería el mejor castigo que alguien pudiese recibir. Tomó asiento para esperar indicaciones y dijo:

—¿Crees que te me podrás resistir durante toda la noche? Siento decírtelo, pero jamás se me ha negado nadie. —Estudiaba con atención los labios y los ojos de su radiante acompañante. —Ya, me portaré bien, y haré lo que tú digas. Aunque… No se por cuánto tiempo sea capaz de eso. —Sonrió con astucia.

—Bien, supongo que eso ya es algo. —Se detuvo enfrente de ella, pensando que hacer a continuación con la desafiante mujer de mirada azul.

Sin despegarse de su silla, Korra se balanceó frente a Asami, llegando a la altura media de su cintura, levantó una mano apuntando con su dedo índice, a centímetros de romper las reglas de nuevo y tocarla, se atrevió a decir:

—¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? No creo que pueda soportar no volver a besar esos labios después de eso. —Seguía trazando imaginariamente el contorno de la silueta, dando rienda suelta a sus pensamientos de que podría existiría debajo de ese vestido rojo, esperando el momento que ese cuerpo le perteneciera y cediera ante su contacto con fervor, que pidiera más, y se rindiera bajo sus labios.  
Asami notó su excitación en el centro del vientre, iba descendiendo hasta instalarse entre sus piernas. _Espíritus, qué bien se le da esto de la seducción a mí Avatar. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?_

—Besar está... bien. —Balbuceó atenta a los movimientos de las manos. —Pero no me toques y déjame la máscara en paz. Recuerda eso y todo irá de maravilla. —Repitió con un temblor interno que rodeó su ser. Sabiendo que pasaría a continuación. Doblando lentamente su cuerpo hacia abajo, para llegar hacía el lugar que pertenecían sus labios.

—Tomo… nota... —Se escuchó el bajo sonido, y volvió a hundirse en los labios de la empresaria, notando como su cuerpo reaccionaba por la intensidad del beso. Un gemido se escapó de su boca, bajando las manos para apretar las orillas de la silla, encajando sus uñas, queriendo fuese la tersa piel que estuviera entre sus manos. Asami fue alargando su cuerpo a duras penas. Korra tardo en abrir los ojos y reaccionar.

—Me recuerdas a alguien muy cercano a mí. —Dijo el Avatar, al momento que sentía unas hábiles manos que empezaban a desnudarle el cuerpo, y ella sin oponer resistencia alguna. —¿Eres de por aquí?

—Creía que no querías saber mi nombre, ni nada de mí. —Dijo Asami, comenzando a remover la molesta tela, acariciando la suave piel.

—Tienes razón, no quiero saberlo. —Sus ojos azules ardían de ambición y hambre por esta mujer. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba a la mujer que tenía delante, tan cerca, quitándole la ropa. Se quedó mirando a la reservada mujer y sacudió la cabeza embriagada de un intoxicarte y letal veneno que desmesuradamente la consumía por dentro.

—Levántate un poco, para que pueda quitarte el resto. —Ordenó la voz áspera de Asami, Korra hizo lo que le pedía, se despegó un poco de la silla. Los hábiles dedos de Asami se deshicieron de la celeste camisa deslizándola por su cuello. _Ese Abdomen._ Analizando cada milímetro, admirando su recia definición. Removiendo los pantalones. _Esas piernas._ Contemplando las bronceadas piernas que seguro eran capaces de llevarla hasta los lugares más inhóspitos del planeta. Eliminando las prendas finales. _Esos brazos_. Asfixiándose en el crispante antojo táctil _._ Nunca había visto un cuerpo que pudiera compararse con el de Korra. Extasiándose de su totalidad. _Será, mi abdomen, mis piernas y mis brazos. Serás mía Avatar. Sólo mía._

—No es justo, yo ya estoy en ropa interior. ¿Estás segura de que no puedo convencerte de que te quites algo? Si lo que deseas es conservar la máscara, me parecería buena idea. —Korra cambió su mirar. —Creo que sería de lo más sexy. —Sonrió provocativamente a su presa.

—Uhmm… ¿Eso crees? —Asami le sonrió de vuelta, ladeando la cabeza.

—Oh, sí... —Afirmó la maestra elemental, con una malicia sensual.

—Pues si quieres que me desnude, tendré que tapar esos ojos azules. —Asami se dirigió al mueble donde en algún momento estuvo la silla. Doblada en el primer cajón, se encontraba su bata de noche, una corta de color negro fabricada con la más fina seda, retiró el cinto de suave tela que sirve para sujetarla a su cintura, y lo llevó en sus manos. —Tengo justo lo que hace falta. —Dijo, moviendo la tira ante los ojos de Korra.

—Hey… ¿De dónde haz sacad…. —Casi termina de formular Korra, cuando una fina mano calló sus labios. Los ojos de Korra destellaron duda y mortificación. Asami se recargo sobre ella, posando frente contra frente, y mirando profundamente a los ojos, se limitó a decir:

—Shhh. ¿Quieres esto, sí o no? —Sacó valentía de la angustia a ser descubierta, había ordenado a Ayko que dejara sus pertenencias en la habitación otorgada a Korra, nunca se detuvo a pensar que fuese mala idea.

Asintió. Y la tierna mano, fue removida de sus labios.

—Siempre estoy dispuesta, a algo nuevo... pero recuerda, nada de cosas raras... —Korra pasó un dedo de un lado a otro de la garganta.

—Muy bien. Cierra los ojos. —Susurró Asami, mirándolos por última vez.

Korra hizo lo que le decían. Sentada en su silla, distinguió que la mujer le acariciaba el corto cabello. De pronto un desconocido peso se sentaba sobre ella, emanaba calor, y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, peligrosamente junto de ella. Aspiro el aroma que ofrecía la cercanía.

—Tu aroma es delicioso, Asami.

La ingeniera se sintió desfallecer.

—Gracias. —Atinó cortamente a decir. Apretando con delicadeza el nudo negro detrás de la cabeza de Korra.

—Mmmmh… Me encanta tu peso sobre mí. ¿Puedo… Acariciarte ahora?… ¿Por favor?... —Es increíble como sólo la sensación del cuerpo sobre el suyo la excitaba tanto.

—No… —Susurro Asami, conteniéndose contra todo apetito carnal. Claro que lo deseaba. A duras penas, con un movimiento sensual de caderas, se separó del cuerpo semidesnudo de Korra. —¿Ves algo? —Preguntó con inseguridad.

—No… nada de nada. —Contestó.

Asami agitó la mano ante los vendados ojos. Cuando Korra no reaccionó, supo que decía la verdad.

El momento de desvestirse, no fue necesario hacerlo a como ella hubiese deseado, con sensualismo, hubiese querido volver loca al Avatar desde el momento en que ella comenzase a retirar su primer prenda, pero era inútil, ya que ella y ésta noche debían permanecer en el anonimato. La larga capa cayó al suelo seguida del vestido, los zapatos y sus joyas.  
La empresaria se dejó puesta la máscara, también su ropa interior.

Asami aprovechó el rato para disfrutar del espectáculo del cuerpo casi desnudo de Korra. Tragó audiblemente, sabiendo que por fin iba a tener a su heroína. Por su mente pasó la vaga idea de que Korra supiera quien era en realidad, que no era una desconocida, y al darse cuenta, la besaría, le diría que la ama y vivirían felices para siempre. _Si antes no me mata por mentirle. No, es una mala idea. Tendré que huir y esto jamás habrá pasado._

—¿Sigues conmigo? —Preguntó Korra en voz baja.

—Sí... lo... lo siento... eres hermosa. —Suspiró.

—Gracias, te diría lo mismo, pero no lo sé. —Sonrió Korra con ironía y se inclinó para buscar a la dueña de su actual estado. —¿Me regalarías otro beso? Prometo no tocar.

Asami colocó las manos en las mejillas de Korra y la acercó más a sus rojos labios. El beso fue suave y delicado, el tipo de beso que Asami había soñado muchas veces dar. El Avatar respondió del mismo modo y poco a poco fue profundizando el beso con su lengua gustosa por más. Asami le dio el acceso armónico y volvió a sentir la oleada de excitación entre sus piernas. Sabía que iba a tener que dirigir este baile o si no se descubriría su engaño. _Ya me cuesta bastante hablar con esta voz falsa. No sé si podría fingir nada más. ¡Oh, por los todos los espíritus y Raava, no quiero ni pensarlo!_

Asami se apartó, interrumpiendo el beso, arrancando de Korra un profundo gruñido de molestia.

—Lo lamento, pero, mis besos no son lo único que te puedo ofrecer. —Con su voz fingida, y el tono más sensual que pudo sostener. Se escuchó una ligera música de fondo. —¿Alguna vez has… sentido un baile?...

—No… Jam.. —Korra apretó sus labios con fuerza, sus ojos estaban vendados y aun así tuvo que cerrarlos al sentir la cercanía de un cuerpo que se mecía sobre el suyo, con movimientos de cadera, lentos y rápidos, sus pechos rosaban una desnuda espalda que subía y bajaba. Su nariz percibía un aroma delicioso. En su zona pélvica, el trasero de Asami bailaba, sentía como se revolvía sobre ella, un ir y venir de corrientes al ritmo pausado de la melodía. La estaba matando, sí que era un castigo estar sentada sin poder ver, sin poder tocar ese vaivén de caderas. —Te lo suplico, mmmhh, dejam… Asami…

Asami se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse sobre Korra, esta vez de frente, sin dejar la danza, comenzó a acariciar los fuertes brazos, y a devorar el cuello que estaba totalmente descubierto. Korra en su desesperación integral, sólo podría apretar sus manos contra la silla, echar su cabeza hacia atrás, y tratar de responder este erótico bailoteo que estaba recibiendo, soltando gemidos de frustración y placer. Las agitaciones seguían haciéndose cada vez más largas, desde sus rodillas, pasando por sus muslos, para rematar en el centro de su existencia. Al juntarse, sus pechos se acariciaban, unos sobre otros, Asami aprovechaba la situación para mirar el bello espectáculo de sus cuerpos juntos, después lamer el labio inferior de Korra y atraparlo con un tenue mordisco. De sus labios, paso a su oído derecho.

—Vas a ser una chica buena. Y me obedecerás. ¿Verdad Korra?

—S.. Si, por… Favor. —Suspirando tempestuosamente. Estaba totalmente perdida, y sabía que cedería a cualquier petición de su acompañante extraña. Ella misma la guiaría hasta el puente de los espíritus y liberaría a Vaatu mil veces si ésta mujer se lo pidiese, con la humilde petición de tocar su cuerpo. Paso la lengua por sus labios para extinguir la brusca sequedad que le perpetraba.

—De acuerdo. —Haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, Asami bajo hasta el ombligo de Korra, besándolo, y como una felina, subió de nuevo, dejando un rastro de besos por todo el abdomen del Avatar, hasta llegar a los prietos pechos, apoderándose de ellos, apretándolos sobre el sostén, viajo más arriba hasta ponerse de pie, pasando sus caderas alrededor del abdomen de Korra, dejándola sentir el calor que la inundaba y postrando sus claros pechos enfrente del rostro ciego de la multi elementaría maestra. —Esta vez, sólo con tus labios.

Instintivamente Korra se lanzó unos centímetros al frente, dando lengüetazos al manjar que se le ofrecía, besando cada rincón que podía.  
Con sus dientes tomó el extremo superior del sostén de encaje negro perteneciente a la ingeniera, y lo bajó lo más que pudo, liberando un rosado y rígido pezón, para poder hacerle recibir sus tórridas atenciones, haciendo que Asami arqueara su espalda sobre ella, sin despegarse de su caliente ser.

—Ahh… Korra… —Ya no soportaba más, necesitaba sentir el tacto de su amada mujer. Bajó un poco, para tomar las manos de Korra y guiarlas a su cintura. —Tócame. —Ordeno. Liberó las manos que empezaron a viajar de arriba hacia abajo con desesperación, buscando algo que parecían no encontrar, y se deshizo de su propio sostén, volviendo a su posición anterior, se puso de pie sobre la morena, con un osco gesto tomó el rostro cegado y lo guio hasta sus libres pechos, estaba demasiado sensible. Korra lo sabía, y usaba esto a su favor, apreso un duro pezón en su boca, su lengua comenzó a jugar con él, creando rápidos círculos a su alrededor, haciendo que la ingeniera se arqueara de nuevo, esta vez, dejándose caer hacia atrás, a sabiendas que unos fuertes brazos la sostendría bien. Liberándose de la prisión de los labios, cayó sobre las piernas de reanudando su bailar.

—A… Sami… Que bien… Se siente… —Sus manos iban y venían por toda la esbelta espalda, rosaban la larga cabellera y apretaban el trasero, acercando a la dueña de sus momentos lo más posible a ella, atrapando en besos el terso cuello, los rojos labios, o cualquier parte que la posición les permitiera.  
Con un movimiento veloz, Asami volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez, para dar medio giro posicionándose entre las piernas y a espaldas del Avatar. Pegó su espalda lo más que pudo a los tentadores pechos de Korra, y recargo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola entre el cuello y hombro derecho del Avatar, tomó las morenas manos entre las de ella, y las colocó sobre sus níveas piernas, sin dejar el torbellino de sus caderas ni un segundo, fue guiando las manos hasta llegar a la parte interna de los blancos muslos, la mano izquierda subió, pasando por la cintura, hasta llegar a su seno, quedándose gustosa en dicho lugar, apretándolo con devoción, estirando la tierna carne y pellizcando la sensible protuberancia rosácea. Mientras hacía que su mano diestra, posada sobre la de Korra, vagara sin rumbo fijo por sus muslos, hasta posarse en su humeante centro, haciendo que la acariciara sobre la tela, ambas gimiendo de placer al darse cuenta de la abundante humedad provocada, Asami subió un poco más la morena mano de su amante, hasta dejarla al inicio de lado derecho de su ropa íntima, dejando que el dedo anular de Korra divagara un milímetro entre su piel y el encaje, animándola a que siguiera su propio camino, entre gemidos dijo:

—Hazme tuya.

Continuara…

.—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—..—.

Lo prometido es deuda. Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, espero que la lectura sea de tu agrado, gracias por dejar tu comentario y seguir la historia de ésta loca apasionada. Fomenta la lectura y el Korrasami.

 **Cosasmias96** ; Aahahahah sí que puedo, y lo volví a hacer, espero que te guste esa actualización, no es que yo quiera frustrarte pero así funcionan estas cosas, espero que estés bien, te deseo lo mejor en tu semana. Mándame un abrazo en tu próximo comentario si el texto te gustó. Saludos.  
 **Rarie-Roo 07** ; Una razón, es porque yo mayormente soy lectora, y pues… ya sabes, así como los maestros hacen sufrir a los alumnos por cosas del pasado, espero que éste capítulo no te deje tan cortada, buena vibra para tu semana. Sigue leyendo. Saludos.  
 **DjPuMa13g** ; Ahahaha nada de qué preocuparse, Korrasami vence cualquier tentación, espero que el texto de hoy te guste tanto como los pasados, todo parece indicar que terminaré para el próximo capítulo. Tal vez escriba algo nuevo, tengo clavada en la mente la idea de un campamento de verano xD. Mis mejores deseos para ti en esta semana. Que estés muy bien. Saludos.  
 **Ruha** ; Pues a mí me gusta que te guste :D y de verdad espero que éste platillo satisfaga por lo menos la entrada a la comida principal. Pero bueno, por lo menos ya están en la habitación. Que tengas una excelente semana. Y sonríe siempre. Saludos.  
 **Natkane** ; Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado, he leído un montón, me alegra que te recuerde a algo que te haya gustado así de mucho, pero éste es mi primer fic que escribo así que no creo. Aunque dicen que la memoria es muy potente, espero disfrutes la actualización. Regálame una sonrisa. Ahí está. Gracias por tu sonrisa. Saludos.  
 **Kroder9693** ; Heeey! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejar tu comentario, espero saciar tu ansiedad de momento, y déjate llevar por el momento. Un deseo grande para una buena semana se dirige hacia ti, de mí. Saludos.  
 **Kallenzn** ; Ahahahah con lo que me gusta a mí la leche, en especial la de chocolate ^^ pero gracias, supongo xD y pues "pum" actualizo de nuevo, y esta vez… creo no dejarte tan cortado… creo… xD PD: prueba la leche de almendras. PD2: Te envió buena vibra para ésta semana, que estés de lo mejor y abraza a alguien cercano. Saludos.  
 **KSoldier** ; A mí me gusta que te guste a tu manera. O si te gusta a la manera que a mí me gusta, mejor xD. Broma. Lamento que sean cortos, pero apenas voy empezando, uhmm y las partes "apasionadas" son las que me toman más tiempo, debido a que me gusta detallarlas bien, para que no se confunda en donde quedo tal mano, y terminen jugando "Twister" en lugar de jugar con el botón de la felicidad. Que tengas una perfecta semana, sin problemas. Saludos.  
 **Sakura** ; Uhmm, tal vez mi inconsciente encontrara ideas de cosas que he leído, pero la verdad han sido demasiadas perversiones como para recordarlas todas xD te deseo lo mejor para tu semana, regálale una flor a alguien, es un lindo detalle. Saludos.  
 **Invitado** ; Wuuuuuuh! Espero no te hayan salido raíces porque creo que me demore algo en actualizar. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo al máximo. Come frutas y verduras. Saludos.

En mi lista de comentarios me aparecieron algunos como nuevos, que eran de fechas antiguas, y no les mande saludos, una disculpa a todos aquellos, mi intención es mandar siempre saludos a cada uno, pero creo que por cuestión de la página, no me llegan a aparecer todos el día que actualizo el Fic. A los identificados con la situación, les digo, decir te quiero, no cuesta nada, y si te regala una sonrisa, aquí que, inténtalo. Buen a vibra a todos amantes de la lectura. Saludos.


End file.
